Lost in flames
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if Bella was a long last decendant of Carlisle, and after her parents death she moved to forks to get away from her pain, but when she tells the tale of her great Alot more greats  grandpa What will the Cullens do will Edward save Bella from her pain
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

Well I guess now is the time for a fresh start, I have absolutely no family left, and I am completely alone.

Where should I go though, does it really matter, I don't have anyone to live with, no one is expecting me to visit, but I can't stay here, not with all these old memories.

This is the place my father, and mother was died, right in this house in front of my very eyes.

I walked out of the house now, ready to turn my back on the place that torn my life into pieces.

Getting into my car, my rusty old truck that my father had got for me not to long ago and just the sight of it brought back painful memories of him.

But that was all behind me now, I had to go on, find a new life while trying to extinguish the flames of pain, and sorrow that my life has already created.

I pulled out my map that had been stuffed in my car years ago and not used until now.

I closed my eyes, and swirled my finger around, and laid my finger down on a random place on the map.

I opened my eyes, and gazed down at the paper.

Forks, in Washington, well that's better than nothing I guess.

Forks, here I come.

It wasn't too hard to get a ticket to the small town of Fork's Washington, and before I knew it I was in Fork's, then light rain only seemed to dampen my mood even more, but I knew that I had to get used to this.

I parked my truck into the driveway of the house that I had rented out, it was a good thing that my parents did have quite some money stashed in their will, and I got it all.

But I hardly cared about money, I would give all away to be wrapped back in a motherly hug that only my mom could give me, and the easy, natural teasing between my father and I.

I really missed them, but I shoved that thought away as I walked into my new home.

It was pretty empty, the floors were wooden, and creaked under your feet, the walls were a dull light yellow, and most of the rooms matched this, the kitchen was like any other, with a table, fridge, cupboards, and other kitchen stuff, but as I looked around pain jabbed at my heart and a vision of my mother cooking over the stove, flipping me some pancakes with a warm smile, and a delicious scent cascaded the room, I looked away quickly and went to the living room.

It was small, had a good sized leather couch, two armchairs, and a small TV in the middle, again the pain came back as I saw my father sitting there watching the sports, and grinning largely as he called me over to watch.

I looked away as tears slide down my cheeks, and I walked up the stairs, I peeked into the bathroom, it was also small but it was neat and clean, the opposite of the bath room I had back home, and I walked past the bathroom, and looked through the next door.

I was a master bedroom, and another pain crashed through my chest as I saw both my parents sitting there looking happy as they watched TV in bed.

I wiped my tears away, and walked into the last door, it was a small bed room, with a twin bed, a rocking chair, and a computer desk.

This would be my room.

I set down my things, and flopped down on my bed, rolling myself into a ball as I let more of my tears out.

It was hard to believe how many things reminded me of them, from the most simply objects caused me this intense pain, but I know that lots of things will remind me of them, all I have to do is learn how to deal with this, but I know that my parents would have wanted me to be strong and try and live a happy life now.

Fine, starting tomorrow no more tears over the past, I would be strong, and get over this, but for now I'll let the last of my flames burn out.

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was co-written with vampirelover922010! **

**B's pov**

It wasn't too hard settle in here at Forks, but today was my very first day at Forks high school, which I knew might take more time to get used to.

The puddles of water that I stepped through soaked my pants as I went to my truck, but I ignored it.

There were bigger things to worry about then wet pants, without my parents eagerly trying to warm me up to new people, and constantly trying to make me realize that I shouldn't be nervous for a first day of school I was a bundle of nerves.

And it only seemed to get worse as I got closer and closer to the school, and by the time I was in the parking lot my worries and fears bounced through my stomach even harder.

I noticed here at this school there wasn't a lot of nice cars, actually there wasn't any except for one; a shiny silver Volvo.

I made sure I parked far away from it, I'm sure if there would be one scratch on it the owner wouldn't hesitate to sue.

I pulled my hood up as I got out of my truck, and quickly walked into the direction of the office, trying to ignore all the stares, and hid my blush.

After getting my map of the school, and my schedule I quickly made my way to my first class.

In every class I walked into I was assaulted with stares, it made me very uncomfortable, but luckily I got put in the back of most of the class rooms, which seemed to help cut off half the staring.

But by lunch time I had proudly made a few friends that had invited me to sit with them at lunch.

A girl name Jessica was chatting at me eagerly, not really paying attention if I was paying attention at all, but I nodded politely, and pretended to be very interested in what she was saying.

She led me to her table after we got our lunch, were I met a couple of her friends, Angela, and Mike seemed the nicest so far.

"So Bella how are you liking Forks?" Mike asked curiously.

I shrugged.

"It's not as bad as I had thought." I said reluctantly, and that was true, I didn't think I would get friends this quickly; I never really fit in before.

Mike went to speak again when my attention was taken away, and I looked away from him, and to the kids that had just entered the room.

I gasped as I looked them all over.

They didn't gawk at me unlike most of the other students so it was safe to stare at them without meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and had honey blonde hair. The last was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy hair, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in collage, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque.

She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _sports illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl in the same room with her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, her hair was deep black cropped short and pointing everywhere.

And yet they were all alike, every one of them had chalky pale skin, even paler then me, and their eyes were dark despite the range in their hair tones.

Also they had dark shadows under their eyes, as if they were suffering from sleepless nights, or all recovering from a broken nose.

But all their noses were perfect, straight, and angular.

They were all unbelievably attractive; I couldn't even bring myself to look away from them.

I turned to Jessica.

"Who are they?" I asked ripping my eyes away from them.

Jessica looked over to who I was talking about, and looked back at me with a smirk.

"That's the Cullen's." She said to me, and then she launched into the whole story of them.

Through the whole thing the bronze haired boy Edward had looked over to me a few times, every time I would blush and quickly look away, and back to Jessica.

They did have a quite strange story, but probably nothing compared to mine, but I didn't see anything about them that I would think was bad.

As the bell signaling that lunch was over sounded I quickly got up, and followed Angela to our next class.

She seemed just as shy as me, so we stayed silent as we walked down the hall and into our class.

And there looking like a male model was Edward Cullen, with an empty seat right beside his that I hoped had my name on it.

I didn't know why I wanted that seat, but I shrugged the thought of, and went to Mr. Banner.

The fan by his desk blew at me as I went past, and I watched as Edward cringed a little, but his expression didn't change.

After Mr. Banner gave me my books, and told me to go have a seat by Mr. Cullen I walked quickly over to him, but to quickly and I tripped a little, and fell into my chair.

I heard a few snickers from the students at that, and was surprised that Edward was one of them.

"Hello," a quiet musical voice said.

I turned to Edward surprised that he would actually talk to me.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued, but I couldn't breathe as I got a little lost in his voice. "You're Bella." He said half amused.

"U-umm yeah nice to meet you." I said with a slight smile, and looked away as my face reddened.

I noticed that Edward stiffened a little now and then, which confused me, but I ignored it, and after Mr. Banner ended class I was again shocked that Edward turned to me.

This time he looked a little upset.

"So, why did you move here?" Edward asked looking me over, and getting more and more annoyed by my shocked silence.

"Well, my parents died, and well I wanted to get away from all the pain of the memories that my home seemed to bring to me, so I moved here." I said, and I again began to wonder why I was telling this complete stranger this.

"Don't you have any family to stay with?" he asked almost sadly.

"Nope, there all dead." I said lowly, and looked away, I didn't want to talk about this, and I thought that I could at least go through a full day without being reminded this.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard for you." Edward continued.

"You have no idea." I sighed.

And that was that, we didn't speak until the bell rung, and as I walked out of my class I found Edward Cullen swirling in my every thought.

What a strange boy.


	3. Chapter 3

After a month Edward and I got closer and closer, but I couldn't help but feel as though there was some kind of deep dark secret he's hiding from me.

I've noticed small things from him that suggests that he is nervous, or scared when we are on a certain topic, but I tried to ignore it, and reminded myself that he was a strange guy, along with his family.

At the moment I was getting ready to head to my third period class.

I shared this class with all the Cullen's.

As I took my seat near the front my heart raced as Edward waved at me from the back, and gaze me a smile.

I waved back shyly, and turned around when the guy Emmett starting snickering at me.

I could feel myself blushing already, but I just sighed, and looked ahead of me, ready to get this class over with.

As the teacher came in I could tell he was going to have us doing something that will be either embarrassing, or torture.

But what would you expect for a history teacher?

"Good morning class, today we are learning about the history of our great first president, but first I wanted to hear some history of you all." Mr. Thompson said looking excited for anything new to learn about.

Everyone was quiet as if they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Now does anyone have any family history stories they would like to share with the class?" Mr. Thompson asked.

He looked like he was getting upset when no one put there hand up.

I did have a story but it wasn't that interesting but I felt bad for the guy so I took a deep breath and put my hand up nervously.

Mr. Thompson's face lit up suddenly as he saw my raised hand.

"Yes miss Swan would you like to come up to the front and share your story'' Mr. Thompson asked nicely.

No, not really, but I'll do it.

I nodded, and peeked back at Edward to see he was just as excited as the teacher,, and he gave a thumbs up.

I blushed at that, and looked away as I started to make my way to the front of the class I could almost feel everyone's eye staring into me.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, it wouldn't be to embarrassing to say never mind, and walk back to my seat.

But my legs wouldn't let me move from my spot in the front of the class room.

"Umm well it's not that interesting really." I warned, and I noticed Edward's snort at that.

Mr. Thompson motioned for me to continue with an eager look.

Well no turning back now.

"Well my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather named Nigel lived in London England in the 1600s and was an Anglican pastor." I said looking around the room.

The Cullen's seemed to now become very interested.

"He had a son but I'm not sure what his name was. Nigel and the other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin." I said beginning to feel more confident, but the Cullen's reaction to my words is what made me nervous.

They now seemed nervous.

"Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As Nigel aged, his son took over the raids. One night when the groups where out looking for these so called 'demons' Nigel's son went missing and was never found again and also a couple of weeks later the cross that was in Nigel's church went missing too and was never found." I said.

I looked at the Cullen's in confusion as many of them gasped, but no one seemed to notice so I went on.

"Nigel's son had a wife and son of his own called Daniel but about a mouth after Nigel's son went missing Daniel and his mum was in an accident and Daniels mum died. Nigel looked after Daniel till he was old enough to look after his self. Daniel ended up becoming a doctor and was described as very compassionate and caring which Nigel said he got from his dad. When Daniel turned 25 Nigel died and was buried next to his wife. Till this day Nigel's son's body or the cross has never been found." I said relieved that I made it through that.  
The class was silent some looking bored but some looking amazed, the Cullen's looked like they were going in shock, and they began whispering each other.

Mr. Thompson spoke first as I walked back to my seat.

"Wow that is quit a story but Bella how do you know all this it was so long ago?" He asked looking like I told him the secret of the world.

I didn't want to answer that but I knew I had too; I had to get some of this all off my chest.

"Well when I was little my grandmother told me the story she said that Nigel used to keep a diary and it was passed down from generations but went missing about 50 years ago but my grandmother still Remember it perfectly to tell me all about it'' I said with a nod.

I miss my grandmother a lot but was happy that her wisdom could come in use; I knew she would be proud of me.

"Well thank you for sharing you story with us miss Swan.

Thank god that was over; I hated having everyone's attention on me.

As I sat through the rest of class I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the Cullen's, it was like I was telling some kind of big secret, it was my history, not theirs, but the bell rang and I packed up my stuff without thinking any more about it.

But I was stopped at the door before I could leave.

It was just Edward, the others must have gone out with out him.

"Bella, did you make that story up, or was that really you history?" Edward asked calmly.

I frowned a little.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" I asked little annoyed by that.

"Oh I was just wondering, I didn't mean to offend you." Edward said quickly.

"So what do you not believe me or something?" I asked as he walked with me down the hall.

"No, I believe you, it was just a very…interesting story." He said in a cryptic tone.

I thought about that in confusion, but before I could ask him what he meant he was walking down the hall from me.

"See you late Bella." He said not turning around.

The guy drives me crazy, and I huffed as I walked into my class room.

There was something more happening here, and I was going to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ed's pov**

Carlisle isn't going to believe this; we are going to school with his granddaughter.

His very beautiful granddaughter, I couldn't explain it, but I can't help but find myself draw to this girl.

I don't know why, and I know I should stay away from her, not let myself almost become obsessed with her, but how could I now after the story she had told us all today?

_Don't forget Edward don't just go out and tell Carlisle, tell him nice and slowly so he doesn't freak out. _Alice thought to me as we all entered the house.

I gave her a nod, and followed the rest of them as we all walked up stairs to Carlisle's study.

When we all entered Esme, and Carlisle looked up at us with warm smiles, but Carlisle looked a little surprised.

"Hello, is there something you all wanted?" Carlisle asked nicely.

"Yes we all have to tell you something extremely important." I said seriously.

Carlisle looked at each of us concerned, and he sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"Go ahead." Carlisle said with a serious nod.

"Today in our history class the teacher had us share our family history to the class." I started not sure how to say this calmly.

Carlisle motioned for me to continue.

"And a girl that's also in that class, Isabella Swan, went up and told a store of her history, and it was about her great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather named Nigel who lived in London England in the 1600s as an Anglican pastor." I said slowly.

Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nigel, wow that's ironic." He mumbled, and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Go on." He said looking interested.

"She said that Nigel had a son but she wasn't sure what his name was, but Nigel and the other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and _vampires_, saying that they were trying to rid the world of evil and sin." I said.

As I went on Carlisle became tense in disbelief.

Esme took his hand, and gave it a gently squeeze.

That seemed to calm him down a little, but I could still see the shock and sadness in his eyes.

" She told us that As Nigel aged, his son took over the raid, and one night when the groups where out looking for the monsters Nigel's son went missing and was never found again and also a couple of weeks later the cross that was in Nigel's church went missing too and was never found." I said.

Alice gasped.

"Like our Cullen cross upstairs." She said in shock.

Carlisle seemed froze now.

"How is this possible?" He mumbled, and his head fell in his hands.

Esme again comforted him enough for him to look up again, so I continued.

"She also said Nigel's son had a wife and son of his own named Daniel but about a mouth after Nigel's son went missing Daniel and his mom was in an accident and Daniels mom died, but Nigel looked after Daniel till he was old enough to look after his self, and Daniel ended up becoming a doctor and was described as very compassionate and caring which Nigel said he got from his dad." I said.

Now happiness was thick in Carlisle eyes, and he squeezed Esme's hand.

"So he was okay, safe, and well." Carlisle said looking amazing, and relieved.

"When Daniel turned 25 Nigel died and was buried next to his wife, and she said how till this day Nigel's son's body or the cross has never been found." I said and watched Carlisle process this.

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair looking stressed.

"It's not that bad Carlisle she actually kind of looks like you." Alice said with a sheepish smile.

Carlisle smiled a small smile at that.

"Yeah it's easy to see were she got her good looks to." Emmett teased, and I narrowed my eyes a little at that comment.

"This is just so much to just take in, I have a granddaughter and I didn't even know it, plus my son really did have a nice life, and was a successful doctor, for this I'm proud." Carlisle sighed.

"So what are we going to do about Bella?" Jasper asked curiously.

Carlisle bit his lip.

"Could you please just look after her, keep her safe for me, she is the only actually family I have left." Carlisle said looking sadly down at his desk.

"Of course Carlisle, I'm sure Edward would love nothing more than get closer to Bella." Emmett snickered, and I glared at him.

Carlisle raised a brow at that, but ignored it, and turned to Esme.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my wife, and son, I just had thought that it didn't matter, that after I was turned that I wouldn't have anything to do with them again." Carlisle said looking guilty.

Esme gave him a quick kiss.

"It's ok Carlisle, I understand." Esme said with a warm smile.

Carlisle nodded with a smile, and then looked at us.

"Do you mind if I had some time along to think this all through please?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure, and don't worry will keep Bella nice and safe for you." Emmett grinned, and pulled Rose out the door.

We all followed him, and of course Esme stayed encase Carlisle need to be comforted again, they were sure lucky to have each other like that.

With that thought Bella began to paint my thoughts, and I walked up to my room to hopefully get all my feelings out in my journal.

I wasn't sure about what I was really feeling at that moment, but I knew one thing Emmett was right, I can't wait to get close to Bella.

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**B's pov**

The next day of school was probably one of the most confusing days of my life, but also one of the best days I could imagine.  
Last night was the first night that my horrible dreams didn't keep me awake all hours of the night in sorrow, and fear, they were all painted with Edward's face.  
It was almost like he was there sitting right in m room watching over me as I slept, like some kind of guardian angel.  
But any way when I woke up that was even better.  
Edward was there in his shiny silver Volvo as I looked out my bed room window.  
At first I couldn't believe it, but that didn't stop me from quickly getting ready and racing to get out there.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.  
"I'm here to drive you to school…if you'd like." Edward said with a hopeful smile.  
"Ok, sure." I said with a nod, and got into his car.  
It was nice and warm inside, and smelled like him, so I was completely in bliss.  
When Edward got in he gave me a smile then was flying down the road so fast that I wondered if he was trying to kill me.  
I scrambled to get my seat belt on, and shot him a glare.  
"Why are you going so fast?" I asked in panic as I looked at his speed.  
Edward rolled his eyes.  
"We aren't going to wreck I drive like this all the time." Edward said not at all looking like his speed mattered at the moment, or the road, because he never took his eyes off my face.  
"So Bella, you live all by yourself?" Edward asked looking concerned about this.  
I nodded.  
"Yep, it gets lonely sure, but at least there's no one left to hurt you." I sighed, and totally forgot about Edward's crazy driving.  
"Who hurt you?" He asked outraged.  
"Well they didn't do it on purpose, but if your parents died right in front of you wouldn't that cause you pain?" I asked fighting tears.  
"I'm sorry." Edward said looking genuinely sorry.

"No, it's fine, that's all over, and I have to move forward." I said with a big breath and I looked at him, and gave him my best smile.

He grinned back.

"If you want I'll help you, overcome your past." Edward said lowly after a short pause.

"How will you do that?" I asked curiously.

Edward shrugged.

"Well we could be friends." Edward said with a hopeful look to me.

My heart sang at his words, and I found myself no longer upset.

"That sounds nice." I nodded in agreement.

Edward nodded, and as he parked his Volvo he turned and looked at me before getting out.

"I was wondering, would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch today?" Edward asked as we got out of the car.

I beamed in excitement, and joy.

This would be the perfect way to find out what Edward and his family was hiding, plus I can't lie even to myself, I love spending time with Edward.

"Sure, but are you sure, I don't think your family would like an intruder sitting with them." I said hoping that wasn't the case.

"Bella, you are the farthest thing from an intruder, me, and my family would love nothing more than have you sitting with us." Edward said simply.

"Alright than, I'll sit with you guys." I said trying to keep my excitement out of my voice but failing miserably.

Edward chuckled at that, and all of a sudden he had my bag.

"I'll carry this for you." Edward said politely.

I looked at him but shrugged.

"You really don't have to, it's not even heavy." I said as he followed me to my first class.

"I don't mind, it's the polite thing to do any way." Edward said throwing me a crooked grin that had me in a daze.

So I let him carry my things, and not only to my first class but between all my classes he would, and by the time lunch came around he made sure that I had a good grip on his arm as we walked to lunch.

"You know if you let me fall or drop my things it wouldn't be the end of the world." I said blushing as we walked into the lunch room with all the staring.

Edward shrugged, and I was getting ready to stop him from carrying my tray to but when Emmett came running over to us, I took a nervous step back.

He was huge.

"Hey little Bella." Emmett cooed at me.

I was so shocked at the moment that I couldn't even respond.

None of the Cullen's ever talked to me, and now out of the blue they are cooing at me like I was some kind of long lost child to them.

"Hi." I said shyly when I could finally talk.

Emmett snickered.

"I hope little Eddie didn't start bugging you to death with all his pampering, so I came to save you." Emmett grinned.

I laughed when Edward glared at Emmett's nickname.

"Thanks." I grinned as I followed them to their table.

I nervously took a seat beside Alice, and Edward sat down beside me after putting my tray in front of me.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Umm hi." I said shyly.

"So Bella tell us some more things about you, like umm…do you like shopping?" Alice asked hopeful.

I shuddering at the thought.

"No, I really don't like shopping." I said with a frown.

Alice looked at me like I had just slapped her across the face, and she pouted at me.

"That's to bad, well what do you want to be when your out of school?" Rose asked nicely as she watched me.

"A nurse maybe." I said as I remembered how much my father had loved his job as a doctor.

Being a nurse was the least I could do for him, give him his dying wish that I would become someone like him.

All the Cullen's looked pleased with my answer and they all nodded.

I picked up my bottle and tried to get it off but it was stuck, but all of a sudden it was out of my hands, and in Emmett's.

He took the cap off, and handed it to me gently with a smirk.

"There you go." He said smugly.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip.

"Anything for Eddie's girlfriend." Emmett muttered, and I began choking on the water at that.

Edward glared at him in shock, and began patting me on the back.

I blushed at Emmett's laughs along with the others.

"Not funny Emmett." Edward hissed at him.

When I was done choking I shook my head to clear it.

His comment really got to me, and I was shocked to feel some much yearning for this to happen, but that was ridiculous.

Emmett was merely joking, and who was I kidding Edward would never fall for someone as plan as me.

"Are you ok Bella, do you need anything?" Alice asked looking me over.

I shook my head.

"No, that just kind of shocked me a little, that's all." I laughed weakly.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett said with a pout after Rose gave him a slap over the head.

I laughed weakly.

"It's ok." I said.

For the whole lunch period they all pretty much stared at me, and asked me a lot of random questions.

This wasn't so bad, they aren't really as scary as everyone thought they were, they were just very curious, a little strange, and are all keeping a secret that I will find out.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**B's pov**

After a few weeks I got used to the Cullen's presence around me constantly.

I sat with them every day at lunch, Edward walked with me to every class, drove me from home to school, then back home, and Alice managed to drag me shopping a few times to my horror.

But my favorite of all was when Edward came to help me study, of course I couldn't do any real studying with him there, but it was like heaven having an angel in your house asking you questions, and reading to you.

He seemed to enjoy it just as much and every day he seemed to get more and more relaxed with me around, he has even gave me a hug before leaving sometimes.

Which would always unlock the butterflies in my stomach, and blush covered my cheeks as I felt the sparks flew through my body sending shivers to roll down my spine.

"So you'll come over tomorrow?" Edward asked walking towards the door to leave, but turned around to face me.

"Sure, I was curious to see where you lived any way." I said trying to hold back my intense excitement.

Today while Edward was helping me with our biology project he asked if I would come over to his house, and of course with those golden eyes how could you say no.

I actually really wanted to go anyway, I had a feeling that if I went there I would find out everything that I wanted to know about Edward and what he was hiding.

"Good, I'll pick you up around twelve, it that ok with you?" Edward asked as I walked to him.

"Yep that's good with me." I nodded, and got ready for our hug that I was waiting for since he walked in through the door, but this time his one arm went around me, and his other hand was at my cheek.

I ran his fingers over my cheek gently causing blush to come instantly.

He gave me a shy smile, and let his hand fall, and gave me a hug.

I almost whimpered when his hand was gone, but I hugged him back breathing in his scent, and letting the static go wild between us, but like every day it was gone, too soon.

"See you Bella." Edward said with a bright smile, and then he was gone.

When Edward was here the whole were my heart used to be would come back, like he had my real heart, the heart that was torn out when my parents died, but he somehow found it, and brought it back.

But then when I'm alone, and he's not there he takes my heart back with him, and I'm even lonelier then I was before.

I sighed as I let my despair, and sorrow crawl back in me, and I walked to my room to get ready for bed.

Edward always came as soon as school ended, and stayed until night time came, he watched me eat dinner, never eating himself, and we would take some breaks, watch TV, or just talk.

It was so natural when I was with him, it seems that there is nothing he can't do, he has made the saddest, loneliest girl in the world laugh and smile every day of her life, and that is impressive.

As I snuggled into my covers I couldn't help but think about Edward and what I was going to e doing tomorrow.

My nightmares no longer kept me up all hours of the night at all, not only were they filled with Edward dazzling beauty, but before I fall asleep it feels like someone was watching me, no one that wanted to hurt me, just wanted me to be safe, like having my own guardian angel.

With that thought I would fall asleep every night in peace, with no worry at all clouding my mind.

And right before I was completely asleep I swore for just a second that I saw something outside my window, but I fell asleep before I could do anything with a smile on my face.

When I woke up the next morning I walked around my house in giddy steps that had me on the floor a few times, but I didn't care I was too excited.

Edward would be coming in mere minutes now, luckily I was all ready, and already ate a quick breakfast.

I was now pacing my porch waiting for a silver Volvo to come flying in.

And when I finally saw him I almost went into a touchdown dance as I was greeted by his gorgeous eager golden eyes.

I got in quickly, and we were flying over 100 miles per hour like always, which of course bothered me a little, but I have gotten used to his driving.

"So are you ready to see my house?" Edward asked with an excited glint in his eyes that was so adorable.

"Yes, but I can't wait to actually meet your parents, they sound like really nice people." I said grinning at him.

Edward tensed a little at my words, and this confused me a little, was that wrong, where they bad people, no I don't believe that they are.

"They can't wait to meet you to." Edward said still tense.

"You said your father is a doctor that's really cool." I said eager to hear more.

Edward seemed to become a statue now as he glanced at me.

"Yes, he is a very good man, and father." Edward said in a strange tone.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but I couldn't ask because we were already parked in front of a huge beautiful house.

"This is beautiful Edward." I said as he opened my door for me.

"Thanks, all designed by my mother Esme." He said with a proud smile.

"She has great taste." I said as I followed him to his porch.

Edward chuckled as he saw my nervous look as we made it inside the house.

"Wow, this is even more gorgeous on the inside." I gasped as I looked around at everything.

It had a nice welcome home feeling around, like this was where you belonged.

And soon each Cullen was walking down the stairs, grinning at me in excitement.

Alice walked over to me, and hugged my eagerly.

"Welcome to our home Bella." She squealed as she pulled away.

I laughed at how thrilled she seemed to be.

"It's amazing." I said with a huge smile.

"Thank you, it's nice to see some people still have good taste." A woman said also walking down.

She had a motherly look, so I was guessing she was Esme.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Esme said and surprisingly hugging me tightly, like I was some kind of long last family member that she had missed deeply.

I hugged her back, feeling the pain of losing my own mother fill me with sadness; I really had missed the feeling of being in a mother's loving arms.

When she pulled away I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you to Esme." I said and I really was she was so beautiful, and looked very kind, the same as my mother.

Then a man came down the stairs next, and as our eyes met I gasped.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**B's pov**

The man that was Carlisle was so handsome, it was a lot to take in, he wasn't as handsome as Edward but close to it.

He stared at me with concerned eyes as he walked over to me, and put his hand out in front of him.

"You must be Isabella; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said smoothly.

I took his hand in mine and shook it, but paused when I felt how strange it felt, cold and hard like the others, but also there was a touch of familiarity that confused me.

It felt so familiar, a touch that I was used to feeling, but I just couldn't tell from what.

"Bella, and hello, it's nice to meet you as well." I said politely as he let my hand go.

Something about the touch had brought back memories of my parents and I momentarily was stabbed by pain at this.

I noticed Jasper slightly cringed, but it was Edward that spoke.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Edward asked with a small wary smile.

"Of course." I said now eager to look around.

There was a kind of magical feel to this house, it was like walking right into a real family, I missed the feeling of family that I had long ago, but now that I was here in this house with all of my friends I had a feeling that they would be the closest thing to family that I would have.

Edward and I walked into almost every room in the house, it was amazing, the nicest house I have ever seen, but we strangely didn't go in all the rooms.

"Why can't we go into this room?" I asked as we pasted a door that was on the top floor.

Edward shrugged trying to look innocent.

"That's Carlisle's study, it's a private room." He explained to me, and took my hand gently causing my thoughts to fly out of me, and sparks to fly.

Edward Cullen really did no how to make me forget completely what I was thinking with just one touch.

The last room left was Edward's room, it was probably the nicest room in the house, I make sure that I knew every inch of it, which Edward noticed and laughed.

"I won't be giving you a test on my room I promise." Edward teased, and I blushed slightly.

"This is the coolest room in the world." I said trying to hide me embarrassment.

Edward grinned at that.

But then I noticed something, and walked over to a pile of note books that were sitting perfectly straight on top of his night stand.

My curiosity became the best of me, and I shifted the journal open, but Edward was by my side swiftly and had it closed.

"Sorry, I was just curious." I said quickly and stepped away.

Edward's expression stayed blank but I could still see the nervousness in his eyes.

"It's ok, it's just…private." He said sheepishly, and sighed.

I shook my head, and frowned slightly.

What could be in that journal that Edward didn't want me to see?

"Well I should probably get home, Charlie will be coming home pretty soon, do you think I could come back tomorrow to hang out?" I asked hopeful.

Edward now smiled in relief.

"Of course, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said walking me back down-stairs.

Edward quickly drove me back home in a peaceful silence, but I couldn't even think of speaking of anything, everything thought was of Edward and those journals.

But when we finally made it back to my house I sadly had to leave him.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon." I said with a grin as I got out of his Volvo.

Edward smiled nicely.

"Yes, have a good night Bella." Edward said, and then he was gone.

I walked back into my house, and went to bed, not feeling tired at all, just wanting to lay down to think about all of this.

I flopped down on my bed, and got comfortable as I began to think of everything that I had seen.

Everything in that house was more than amazing, it was homey, and that Carlisle was so familiar, Edward wouldn't let me into his study though, what was in there that he wouldn't want me to see, and then there was his journal, he seemed nervous, and scared that I would read anything in there.

What did this all mean, what we're they all hiding, what am I missing?

I continued to thing of all the possible things that they could possibly be hiding, until the moon shone brightly in the sky.

I knew there was no way that I would be falling asleep tonight with this mystery.

There is only one thing I can do, and I know it might be wrong but I have no choice, I have to know what is going on.

I'm going back to the Cullen house, and see what Edward was trying to hide from me.

I hopped out of my bed, and began to get ready to sneak back into the Cullen house.

I knew that this was wrong, but i hoped back into my truck, and began to race back to the Cullen's house, sure that i would be able to get in with out any of the noticing.

As i continued down the road i forgot that i barely even knew were the road to there house was, and i looked around at the windows, it had began to rain now, making it even harder to see the road.

But suddenly as a light from my window came in i gasped as a car came crashing into me.

I will update this when my new story black wings has more than 30 reviews, thanks for reading, please review! :)


End file.
